Vampire Knight Wiki:Speculation Policy
Vampire Knight Wiki is an encyclopedic-style wiki meant to document the series as it is. As such, speculation is not allowed. Spoilers are allowed and expected on a wiki such as this, but they are regulated. What is Speculation Speculation can be defined as a guess, opinion, or a prediction based on incomplete evidence. *'Example:' Let's say the most recent chapter comes out and it has some hints at something that happened between two characters, but that event has not been revealed and is unknown. If you write what you think might have happened, that is speculation. What is a Spoiler See Spoiler on Wikipedia Spoiler is any element of any summary or description of any piece of fiction that reveals any plot element which will give away the outcome of a dramatic episode within the work of fiction, or the conclusion of the entire work. It can also be used to refer to any piece of information regarding any part of a given media. Since enjoyment of fiction sometimes depends upon the dramatic tension and suspense which arises within it, the external revelation of such plot elements can "spoil" the enjoyment that some consumers of the narrative would otherwise have experienced. Why Speculation is not acceptable Vampire Knight Wiki is an encyclopedic-style wiki; it is meant to document the series as it is. Speculations are not facts; they are your personal opinions and are not based on how the series is written. Speculation on a encyclopedic-style wiki will mislead and misinform readers about the content of the series. Speculation will be removed immediately. Why Spoilers need to be regulated Spoilers reveal important plot details that readers/viewers might enjoy. On episode and chapter pages, spoilers are fine within the plot summary section for that episode. Outside of this, spoilers should be carefully regulated. Some spoilers are unavoidable in main areas of the site. The name "Yuki Kuran" is a major one, and the characters Ai Kuran and Ren Kiryu are themselves spoilers for the original series, but they need to be displayed prominently on the wiki due to their relevance. The top paragraph of some characters will occasionally reveal plot spoilers to best explain the role the character has in the series. The wiki is filled with spoilers that are necessary for an encyclopedic-style wiki to document the series. Spoilers should not be unnecessarily displayed in unrelated areas. This is as much for organization as it is to not unnecessarily spoil enjoyment for readers who are not caught up. Spoilers are not acceptable on this wiki if it is from a Manga Chapter or other source that has not been released with an English Translation. However, we will make exceptions if it appears the source material is unlikely to be released with an English translation. *'Examples of what not to do:' ** Let's say you were writing a summary of the first episode of the anime, and you explain the situation with Yuki's family that she doesn't remember. That would be a spoiler and unnecessary for this section, because that information is not available in the first episode. ** Lets say before an English translation of a Manga Chapter is released, you get a copy of it. Then you post a rough summary about the chapter on the chapter page before others could read it on their own. That would be a spoiler. Although the spoiler is in the correct place (the chapter's page), this is not acceptable because an English translation has not been released. *'Examples of an allowed exception:' ** Let's say you get a copy of a Japanese interview with the creator, which will likely never be released in English. If you can show proficiency in Japanese, or if you have a source that does so, then you can provide a summary of content on the wiki. Violations 1st Violation: *User will be warned on their Talk Page. 2nd Violation: *User will be warned on their Talk Page. 3rd Violation *User will revive their last warning on their Talk Page. 4th Violation: *User will be banned from editing the wiki for 1 week to 1 month depending of the severity. 5+ Violations: *User will be banned from a period of 3 weeks to 1 year. Category:Site Administration